The Prince OH
by Yugi-Oh794
Summary: Luhan bertemu dengan Pangeran dari masa lalu , Pangeran yang tak tahu kehidupan masa Sekarang yang serba canggih. bagaimana kehidupan Luhan dengan Pangeran? HUNHAN/YAOI/M/FANTASY


**The Prince**

 **HunHan/XunLu/XunHan**

 **Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rated : M**

 **YAOI, BOYSLOVE, MATURE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buku sejarah China adalah hal yang paling disukai Luhan, ia banyak mengoleksi kisah dan dongeng tentang kerajaan china masa lalu bahkan di sekolah nya pun ia sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dari pada harus menghabiskan uang nya di kantin sekolah, hanya saja satu bulan kemudian orang tua nya bercerai dan mengharuskan Luhan mengikuti salah satu dari mereka dan Luhan memilih mengikuti ayah nya ke korea hingga Luhan mulai melanjutkan sekolah nya disana

perceraian kedua orangtua nya sangat mempengaruhi Luhan, ia lebih pendiam, malas dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikamar dengan bermain ponsel, ia melupakan hobby nya yang suka membaca dan tumpukan buku sejarah yang ia koleksi Luhan biarkan saja di dalam kardus, sekarang Luhan enggan menyentuhnya, perceraian orangtua nya masih membekas di pikiran Luhan dan membuat nya pusing.

hari pertama nya di sekolah tidak buruk juga, itu membantu melupakan masalah kedua orang tua nya yang sudah berpisah, hanya saja Luhan tidak terbuka kepada teman-teman nya, ia hanya memilih berteman dengan Chen siswa cerewet yang senang sekali bernyanyi dan terlihat bodoh dengan ulah nya sendiri, cukup menghibur bagi Luhan yang kesepian.

Brak!

setumpuk buku di jatuhkan dimeja secara kasar oleh teman sebangkunya, Chen. wajah nya merah padam seperti ingin menangis, Luhan heran dengan anak itu

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan kalem

"LUHAN UANG JAJAN KU SELAMA SEMINGGU HABIS HUWAAAAA"

"lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Luhan yang seketika jijik melihat tangisan Chen yang di buat-buat

"aku harus bagaimana Luhan, uang jajan ku habis gara-gara buku sialan ini" tubuh Chen merosot ke bangkunya, terlihat prustasi dengan tangan yang ia tangkupkan di wajah nya

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan anak ini, kenapa Chen tidak berkata langsung saja sih.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mu"

Chen berbinar dengan ucapan Luhan, ia harap lelaki bermata rusa itu mau membeli salah satu dari buku ini

"jadi begini, tadi ada ahjumma tua yang membawa buku-buku ini di luar gerbang sekolah, ia sempat menawarkan buku-buku ini kepada siswa lain, tapi mereka mengabaikan nya -"

"lalu kau kasihan dengan ahjumma itu dan membeli semua buku nya dengan uang mu" ucap Luhan nyerocos memotong cerita Chen

Chen menghela nafas nya dan mengangguk, kemudian ia melanjutkan cerita nya lagi dengan telunjuk ia tempelkan di dagu nya dan menerawang ke atas "ahjumma itu sempat berbicara ketika bell masuk berbunyi, ia mengatakan Penjelajahan dari masa lalu, entah apa maksudnya, aku tadi langsung masuk saja setelah menyerahkan semua uangku"

Luhan yang sedang melihat buku-buku tua itu seketika terdiam dengan ucapan Chen, ia terpaku dengan kalimat 'Penjelajahan dari masa lalu' entah kenapa ia sedikit tertarik dengan kalimat itu

Luhan mengambil salah satu buku Chen yang bertuliskan 'The Prince' di sampulnya, ia merasa tertarik dengan buku itu, lagi pula Luhan rindu dengan cerita kolosal, tapi biasanya Luhan sering membaca kolosal China, sekarang Korea, ia berpikir tidak masalah jika ia membaca nya, mungkin saja menarik.

"umm Chen, bolehkah aku meminjam buku ini?" Luhan menunjukan buku yang di pilihnya

"cihh meminjam kau bilang? bahkan perpustakaan saja mengharuskan membayar jika meminjam" ucap Chen mencibir Luhan

Luhan tersenyum remeh "jadi maksudmu aku harus membayarnya eoh? "

"aww,, tidak usah memukul kepalaku juga, jika kau tidak mau yasudah, tidak usah meminjam"

"baiklah, berapa harga sewa nya? "

...

...

...

...

Luhan membaca buku dari Chen, ternyata cerita kolosal korea menarik juga, ia membaca sambil tengkurap dan terkadang tersenyum senyum sendiri

gambaran pangeran yang di ceritakan di buku ini sangat terbayang di otak Luhan, Lelaki dewasa yang tinggi, berahang tegas dan tatapan mata nya yang setajam elang dengan halis yang tebal juga kulit putih bersih yang membuat pangeran itu menjadi pangeran tertampan di antara 10 pangeran lain nya, apalagi pangeran itu sangat pandai berkelahi walau ia lebih pendiam dan cuek dari pada ke 10 saudara lain nya yang lebih ramah kepada rakyat.

Wu Sixun jika kau ada di sini pasti kau sangat tampan, batin Luhan dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan rona merah di pipi nya

BRAK!

"GYAAAAAAA! AYAAAAAAHHH TOLONG! "

Sepertinya Luhan melupakan kalimat 'Penjelajahan dari masa lalu"

...

...

TBC

...

...

.

silahkan tebak sendiri apa yg terjadi :v

jangan lupa review ya.; )


End file.
